Nuestro Mas Intimo Secreto
by OOKANI
Summary: Ocurrio aquel día sin que nadie se enterara, guardandolo ambos en sus corazones como el más hermoso secreto que compartirian para siempre.[Yoh x Anna]...ONE SHOT


¡Hola¿ya me extrañaban, neeeee, de seguro ni se acordaban de mi, pero bueno ¡he vuelto¡ya terminaron las clases¡Estoy de vacaciones!

Por eso vengo con este fic, espero lo disfruten.

Nota: Shaman King no me pertenece y este fic no esta hecho con fines de lucro, atte.: yo.

Nota 2: Lo que se narra es un recuerdo y es desde el punto de vista de Yoh.

**

* * *

**

NUESTRO MAS INTIMO SECRETO

* * *

_Te veo ahí de pie en la entrada, a paso lento entras a la habitación y de la misma forma cierras la puerta, te observo casi sin pestañear, te ves realmente hermosa, tu cabello recogido en un moño con dos mechones cayendo a los lados de tu rostro, tienes un vestido de tirantes que se amolda a tu figura mostrando la perfección de esta y dejando al descubierto tus hombros y tu apetecible cuello, te recorro con la vista, simplemente aquella prenda te queda perfecta, denota fielmente el volumen de tus pechos que se irguen altivos, tu estrecha cintura se puede observar claramente haciendo más notorias tus anchas caderas, se puede ver claramente que el tiempo ha pasado, tu cuerpo ha dejado de ser el de una niña para ser el de toda una mujer, cosa que aquel vestido deja muy en claro, el color de esa prenda es distinto al que habitualmente usas, este es de color rojo, color que hace resaltar más tus facciones, le da brillo a tus hermosos ojos._

_Recuerdo que me dijiste que te esperara en esta habitación, que querías darme algo muy especial, emocionado por que seguro era tu regalo de cumpleaños y no te atrevías a dármelo frente a todos, a pesar de que ya todos saben que nos amamos, de que llevamos tiempo haciéndole saber al mundo que no estamos juntos solo por un compromiso, si no por amor, subí y me senté en esta silla a esperar que llegaras, pero ahora que te veo, no noto que traigas algún paquete en la mano._

_Veo que te acercas a paso lento hacia mí, te inclinas levemente y me miras fijamente a los ojos, para luego volver a erguirte y regresar unos pasos al frente, observo como titubeas un poco antes de hablar, hasta que al fin te decides y separas tus encantadores labios para dejar salir las palabras._

_No…no puedo creer lo que me acabas de decir, simplemente me esperaba todo, menos esto, no puedo negar que en realidad es un regalo único, regalo que solo tu me puedes dar, pero ¿realmente estas segura de esto, no es que yo no quiera pero, quiero saber si tu en verdad quieres, no deseo que sea algo de lo que no estas totalmente segura……me has respondido, estas segura y también lo deseas, realmente me has dado un regalo extraordinario……tu, me has ofrecido el privilegio de ser el primer hombre que te toque, que explore tu virginal cuerpo, que sea aquel que te haga sentir la emoción y el placer de hacer el amor por primera vez, de ser aquel que invada tu cuerpo con el mío, me has ofrecido la pureza de tu piel._

_Estoy aun sorprendido pero reacciono al ver que te vuelves a acercar a mí, me miras directamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta o al menos tratar de encontrarla en mi mirada._

_Te observo y tomo mi decisión con tan solo verte, también deseo poder hacerte mía, solo un tonto no lo anhelaría, te respondo pero no con palabras, tan solo te doy una sonrisa, y me alegra ver que entendiste lo que te quise decir con ella, ya que el brillo de tus ojos vuelve a ellos, tu mirada llena de temor se disipa y hace que me respondas de la misma forma, con una bella y dulce sonrisa, me sonríes no solo con los labios si no con todo tu rostro y hasta con tus ojos._

_Levanto muy despacio mi mano y tomo tu mejilla, te acerco a mi, al mismo tiempo que trato de hacer rápido el trayecto acercándome a ti, uno nuestro labios, es un beso suave, tierno, lleno de amor, de cariño, para después impregnarse también de pasión y deseo, profundizándose más, y haciendo que nuestros cuerpos reaccionen ante el estimulo de nuestras lenguas al estar en contacto._

_Con mi otra mano te tomo por la cintura y te acerco hacia mi, no pones resistencia, sin embargo noto que estas nerviosa, pero aun así continuas, te acercas y lentamente abres tus piernas poniendo una en cada lado de las mías, y posas tus manos en mis hombros, para después sentarte lentamente en mis piernas y enredar tus brazos en mi cuello, mis labios ante tu cercanía deciden explorarte, bajan delicadamente hasta tu cuello para besarte primero suavemente para después impregnar aquellos besos de la misma pasión con la que probé tus labios, tu piel es realmente suave, dulce, simplemente única, siento como tu respiración aumenta cada vez más, dejando escapar leves y casi imperceptibles gemidos, gemidos llenos del placer que te causan las caricias de mis labios, mientras mis manos acarician tus hermosas piernas subiendo poco a poco tu vestido, acaricio tu cadera, tu cintura y tu espalda para bajar más allá de ella por breves instantes ya que no quiero que te moleste el atrevimiento de mis manos, pero quien las podria culpar al tener la oportunidad de recorrerte libremente._

_Levanto la mirada y veo que tienes los ojos cerrados, los labios ligeramente separados y la cabeza la habías echado levemente hacia atrás para darme mejor acceso a tu cuello, simplemente ese espectáculo es excitante, jamás imagine poder verte así, lentamente abres los ojos y vuelves tu mirada haciendo que se cruce con la mía, me vez con aquellos hermosos ojos negros que siempre van impresos de frialdad, pero que esta vez esta ausente, al contrario ahora reflejan una calidez extraordinaria, están llenos de deseo, de inocencia, de pasión, me embelesas con esa mirada tan seductora que posees en estos momento, quien imaginaria que pudieras ser dueña de tan increíble mirar._

_Acerco nuevamente mi mano a tu mejilla y la acaricio suavemente con el pulgar, no puedo dejar de verte, pero mis deseos de besarte son enormes y cedo ante ellos, y veo que tú igual tienes los mismos deseos ya que te acercas a mi sellando nuestras bocas con otro excitante beso._

_Mientras estamos sumergidos en aquella danza de nuestros labios, mi mano que esta en tu mejilla baja lentamente recorriendo tu hombro, acariciando levemente tu pecho, caricia que te sobresalta, pero aun así sigo avanzando hasta llegar a tu cintura y hacer que se encuentre con mi otra mano, que sube hasta el cierre de tu vestido y con movimientos delicados lo baja lentamente, tratando de que no te asustes; al estar totalmente abajo vuelvo a posar mi mano en tu cintura para subir lentamente recorriéndola, acariciando tu abdomen y posarse en el nacimiento de tus pechos, me detengo por un instante para después subirlas hasta que se posan en ellos, tratando de cubrirlos, los acaricio tiernamente sobre la ropa, tus gemidos se ahogan en aquel beso, hasta que te es imposible contenerte y te separas, tu respiración ahora es más agitada y ni que decir de la mía, ya que cada vez que te oigo gemir y toco tu suave piel, mi respiración se acelera y mis sentidos se alborotan._

_Retiro mis manos de tus pechos y las subo hasta tus hombros, enredando mis dedos en los tirantes de tu vestido, comienzo a bajarlo lentamente ante tu mirada atenta a mis movimientos, los deslizo por tus brazos hasta que con un movimiento de tu parte termino de bajarlo dejando tus pechos totalmente descubiertos, ya que no traes nada más que los cubra, me embeleso ante esa maravillosa vista, levanto el rostro y te veo observándome fijamente, como esperando mi respuesta¿pero que quieres que te diga, si me has dejado sin palabras, y has aumentado mi deseo, simplemente te sonrió como signo de agradecimiento por este privilegio, diciéndote no que me gustas, si no que me encantas, me entiendes y respondes con otra sonrisa, realmente no necesitamos palabras para decirnos las cosas, podemos impregnar una sonrisa de todos nuestros sentimientos y tener la seguridad de que el otro podrá descifrarlas._

_Te doy un rápido beso en los labios para después bajar hasta tu cuello y deslizarme hacia tu pecho, hasta toparme con mi objetivo, tus senos, los beso tiernamente, con mis manos te tomo de la cintura y te trato de acercar más hacia mi, es exquisita su suavidad, tanto que no resisto el deseo de besarlos apasionadamente, siento como subes tus manos hacia mi cabeza y las enredas en mi cabello atrayéndome más hacia ti, como reflejo te abrazo por la espalda y te aprisiono más, estamos realmente muy juntos, tus gemidos ahora si son realmente sonoros, tratas inútilmente de contenerlos ante las caricias de mis labios a tus senos, caricias que se han convertido en pequeños mordiscos, roces de mis dientes con tu tersa piel y lamidas que prueban con ahínco su exquisito sabor, sigues tratando de contenerte ya que no quieres que nadie se entere de lo que pasa en esta habitación, pero no debemos preocuparnos por los demás, ya que no podrán oírnos, están entretenidos en aquella reunión, hasta aquí se puede oír la música que esta a todo volumen, música que se encarga de hacer imperceptibles nuestros gemidos de placer, podemos hasta gritar y ni cuenta se darían, además tengo la seguridad de que amenazaste a todos de tal manera que no se atrevieran a subir, ya que querías hablar conmigo, así que podemos disfrutar esto sin temor de que nos descubran y aunque así fuera, que importa, estamos comprometidos y nos amamos, algún día nos casaremos y siempre estaré a tu lado, así que da igual, pero en realidad espero que no se les ocurra interrumpir, ya que deseo saciarme de ti._

_Siento como retiras tus manos de mi cabello y las bajas lentamente recorriendo mis hombros, pasas por mi pecho, desabrochas con movimientos suaves los botones de mi camisa y comienzas a bajarla lentamente, el roce de tus manos con mi piel me estremece, es simplemente exquisito, me despojas totalmente de esa prenda dejando mi pecho al descubierto, posas tus manos en el y lo acaricias, simplemente me excita sentir la suavidad de tus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, hasta que me sorprende el sentir donde se detuvieron tus manos, con movimientos lentos desabrochas mi cinturón y mi pantalón, y con un movimiento rápido pero suave bajas el ziper e introduces tus delicadas manos._

_Me estas matando con las caricias que me das, tanto que ya no puedo seguir deleitándome con tus pechos por la agitación que me causa el sentir el roce de tus manos con mi miembro, simplemente eres maravillosa, aunque aun eres inexperta en el arte del sexo, eres una experta en el amor, ya que cada caricia esta impregnada de ese sentimiento y de una pasión que solo tu podrías transmitirme._

_Realmente disfruto tus caricias, pero cuando siento que ya no me puedo contener te detienes, te miro y veo que me observas, me da algo de vergüenza verte después de casi haber gritado de placer, pero el deseo es mayor, así que casi inmediatamente me olvido de la timidez y te vuelvo a besar, realmente no me canso de probar tus labios, al contrario, mientras más los beso más me hago adicto a su sabor._

_Te insito a levantarte de mis piernas y tu accedes, te pongo frente a mi, abro mis piernas y te coloco de pie entre ellas, simplemente me observas, tienes miedo a lo mejor de lo que vaya a hacer, pero no debes temer, jamás haría algo que te molestara o hiciera daño, si el propósito de mi vida es cuidarte para que nadie se atreva a hacerte sufrir._

_Rozo tus brazos con mis manos, acaricio cada milímetro, tomo tus manos entre las mías y las beso suavemente para después volver a subir las acaricias, siento tu agitación al pasar mis manos por tu pecho, la piel de tu vientre es igual de suave al igual que el de todo tu cuerpo, llego a tu cintura, en donde se encuentra tu vestido y poso por unos instante mis manos en ella, hasta que en un movimiento suave comienzo a bajar la prenda hasta que por inercia cae al suelo descubriendo lo que falta de tu cuerpo, me acerco lentamente y beso tu vientre, comienzo con besos, cortos y suaves, para después convertirlos en pequeños mordisco y lamidas suaves dejando una marca húmeda, realmente estoy excitado y a cada momento que pruebo el sabor de tu piel mi deseo aumenta más y más._

_No se que estés pensando en este momento, ya que solo observas como me deleito con tu cuerpo, me miras fijamente, no te mueves, eso me hace sentir un poco incomodo, pienso que a lo mejor no lo estas disfrutando o que ya te arrepentiste, dejo momentaneamentelo que estoy haciendoy te observo a los ojos, tienes una mirada seria, pero va impregnada de algo más, es…es de sorpresa, no entiendo y me atrevo a preguntar si sucede algo, no me das una respuesta con palabras solamente me sonríes ampliamente y mueves tu cabeza en signo de negación, incitándome a continuar, solamente opto por responderte la sonrisa y posar un suave beso lleno de pasión en tu vientre._

_Lentamente mis manos se entrelazan con la única prenda que cubre tu cuerpo, el único obstáculo que no me permite observar tu grandiosa total desnudez, la bajo suavemente rozando mis manos con tus piernas en el trayecto y al igual que el vestido, lo dejo caer al suelo, das un paso atrás para sacar totalmente tus pies de las prendas y con un movimiento de mi pie las muevo haciéndolas a un lado._

_Ahora si puedo observar tu belleza en todo su esplendor, te incas frente a mi, quedando cara a cara, me sorprendes con un beso, quieres terminarlo casi enseguida pero yo te sujeto por las mejillas y te retengo tratando de que dure más, totalmente lleno de deseo intento tirarte hacia atrás para recostarte pero tu me lo impides oponiéndote, a falta de aire nos separamos del beso y te levantas de nuevo dando unos pasos al frente, te observo embelesado, hasta que veo que te vuelves a acercar posando tus manos en mi cintura y comienzas a bajar mi pantalón junto con mi bóxer, me sorprendiste con esa acción, asi que por unos instante no me muevo hasta que me besas y reacciono accediendo a tu petición silenciosa levantándome levemente hasta que logras sacar las prendas dejando al descubierto la magnitud de mi excitación y deseo al dejar ver mi pene totalmente erecto, guías las prendas hasta mis rodillas y terminas de quitármelas, las avientas cayendo en quien sabe que parte de la habitación, aunque en realidad eso no importa, después me preocupare por buscarlas, ahora solo quiero saber que harás._

_Después de retirar las prendas me tomas por las rodillas juntando mis piernas para acercarte nuevamente y posar cada una de tus piernas a un lado de las mías, estas de pie aun, te sujeto por la cintura y te incito a sentarte en mis piernas, accedes y suavemente te posas en ellas, regresando a la posición inicial; te beso nuevamente, simplemente ya soy un adicto a tus besos, te acaricio pasando mis manos con movimientos que parecen querer grabar en mi memoria cada detalle de tu cuerpo, acariciando tus pechos y apretándolos ligeramente; nos separamos de aquel beso y te observo, ambos sabemos lo que sigue, me acerco a tu oído y te pregunto antes de seguir si estas realmente segura de esto, si en verdad lo deseas, tu respuesta llega de la misma forma, cerca de mi oído, pero me respondes con otra pregunta, quieres saber si te amo, no titubeo en contestarte que más que a mi propia vida, ante mi respuesta me contestas que si deseas poder ser mía, que quieres demostrarme tu amor de esta forma y de mil más, levantas tu rostro y me observas, después de un breve silencio te sujeto de la cadera y te elevo acercándote un poco más a mi hasta que hacen contacto mi miembro y la entrada de tu vagina, si el simple roce me hizo estremecer, no puedo imaginarme lo que sentiré al tener un contacto total, solo se que será maravilloso._

_Te poso justamente sobre mi miembro y lentamente te comienzo a bajar entrando suavemente a tu cuerpo, el roce de nuestros cuerpos es realmente exquisito, puedo sentir una calidez extraordinaria, hasta que me topo con algo que no me deja seguir, escucho un leve quejido tuyo, te veo y tienes los ojos cerrados, con una mueca de dolor reflejada en tu rostro que me dice claramente que te dolió el que tratara de entrar a tu cuerpo, pero en vez de separarte o detenerme te aferras más a mi enredando tus brazos en mi cuello y escondiendo tu rostro en mi hombro._

_Entendiendo que con esa acción me diste a entender que prosiguiera, volví a intentar seguir entrando en ti, con un movimiento un poco más fuerte logro romper aquello que me impedía seguir pero sin embargo escucho un pequeño grito salir de tu boca, no me gusta que sufras, me hace sentirme mal, y lo peor es que yo soy la causa de este sufrimiento, me detengo nuevamente por unos instantes permitiendo que tu cuerpo se amolde al mío mientras te proporciono suaves caricias en la espalda y pequeños besos en el cuellos tratando así de aliviar un poco tu sufrimiento y hacerte olvidar el dolor._

_Siento como tu cuerpo se relaja poco a poco, hasta que te empiezas a mover con vaivenes suaves y lentos, indicando que ya había pasado el dolor, te tomo de la cadera y te comienzo a mover en un vaivén un poco más rápido a cada segundo, alternando la velocidad, es realmente exquisito sentir tu estreches, como tu cuerpo se va amoldando al mío, como tu cuerpo responde ante la primera invasión a el._

_A cada minutos tus gemidos aumentan mezclándose con los míos, y tu respiración se acelera al igual que la mía, es excitante escucharte gemir cada vez con más rapidez, sentir tus brazos aferrándose a mi cuello mientras tus manos revuelven mis cabellos, el simple roce de tu aliento con mi oreja me incita a deserte más y más, aumento la velocidad de mis penetraciones moviéndote más rápido, tu no opones resistencia, al contrario, te mueves también, demostrando con eso que, al igual que yo, lo estas disfrutando, que te da placer sentir mi miembro dentro de tu cuerpo._

_Repentinamente, tiras tu cabeza hacia atrás dando un grito de placer y moviéndote más rápido, me estas matando con eso, ver tu rostro lleno de satisfacción con los labios ligeramente separados dándome a entender por medio de sonidos el placer que estas experimentando y sentir tus movimientos buscando un mayor placer para poder satisfacer tus deseos, es simplemente extraordinario, tus gemidos han quedado casi en el olvido, ahora solo percibo pequeños gritos salir de tu boca, gritos que a mi parecer van mezclados con dolor, pero tus movimientos me dicen que contienen también deseo._

_Sueltas mi cuello para posar tus manos en mis hombros, ahora te mueves queriendo fusionar nuestros cuerpos, buscando una mayor profundidad en las penetraciones, yo te sujeto por la cintura ayudándote a hacer más fáciles tus movimientos en busca de un mayor placer, sin embargo mi cuerpo desea poder tomar parte en ese vaivén que llevas, así que te abrazo rodeando tu cintura con mis brazos y te atraigo con fuerza hacia mi, mientras muevo mis cadera en sentido contrario, das un grito aun mayor dándome a entender que te sorprendí pero que también lo disfrutaste, así que continuo con ese movimiento, que aunque se ha vuelto lento, hace que cada vez sean más profundas las penetraciones._

_Me sujetas fuertemente los hombros y comienzas a participar en el vaivén, no se cuanto más pueda resistir, pero aun no quiero que esto termine, es demasiado placentero._

_A cada segundo las penetraciones se han vuelto más y más fuertes, no se en que momento dejamos atrás el temor de la inexperiencia para dar paso a dejarnos guiar por el deseo, tus gemidos mezclados con pequeños gritos son cada vez mayores, te vez realmente cansada, pero al igual que yo, excitada._

_Veo que has llegado hasta el limite del éxtasis cuando tensas totalmente tu cuerpo y hechas hacia atrás tu cabeza y tu torso, haciendo que tu pelvis se acerque más permitiendo un exquisito placer al entrar en mayor contacto tu intimidad con mi miembro, mientras das un ultimo grito de total placer, eso me da a entender que por fin el orgasmo te ha llegado y que te complací plenamente._

_El verte en esa posición, escucharte y sentirte de tal forma, me hace reaccionar atrayéndote con mayor fuerza y seguir penetrándote por unos instantes, te aferras a mi nuevamente con tus brazos y escondes tu rostro, te sigo penetrando y escucho tus gemidos ante las embestidas, escuchar que aun gimes ante esto, me lleva al limite, haciendo que también el placer me absorba por completo dando un gruñido, asemejando tu grito, de total placer, derramando mis líquidos en tu interior, mientras te mantengo totalmente apegada a mi cuerpo._

_Poco a poco nuestros cuerpos se relajan mientras la respiración de ambos vuelve a su ritmo normal, lentamente aflojo el abrazo en el que te tenia prisionera y siento que tu haces lo mismo, aun no nos miramos de frente, tal vez tenemos miedo de que algo cambiara o es por simple vergüenza ya que acabamos de conocer otra parte de nosotros, nos conocimos íntimamente, por mi parte simplemente opto por acariciar tu espalda mientras disfruto las caricias que tu haces en mis cabellos y espalda._

_Sinceramente, realmente espero que algo cambie después de esto, pero no para mal de ninguno de los dos, al contrario que nuestro amor sea aun más grande y la seguridad de que el otro siente lo mismo aumente, verdaderamente lo deseo._

_Te decides a apartar tu rostro de mi hombro, suavemente levantas la mirada hasta toparte con la mía, te observo fijamente, estas totalmente seria, me miras como tratando de examinar mi expresión, hasta que en tu rostro se muestra algo de temor¡pero que tonto soy!__, te estoy asustando, en lugar de hacerte saber que te amo o sonreirte, solo te puedo observar seriamente, al darme cuenta de esto te sonrío inmediatamente, te sorprendes, pero me devuelves la sonrisa, disipando tus temores._

_Te beso dulcemente en los labios, y no puedo decirte nada más que te amo, me das la misma respuesta volviéndome a besar._

_Después de unos minutos de estar así, simplemente besándonos y proporcionándonos pequeñas caricias, te levantas lentamente, rompiendo la unión de nuestros cuerpos, te ayudo sujetándote de la cintura hasta que estas totalmente de pie, pero no te quiero soltar, no quiero que esto termine aun, me miras y sonríes divertida, realmente me encanto esa sonrisa, es difícil hacerla surgir, pero puedo decir orgullosamente que yo puedo lograrlo._

_Te inclinas hacia mi y me besas, lenta y profundamente, haciendo que pasen a formar parte nuestras lenguas, poco a poco me sumerjo más en él, hasta que siento como te apartas lentamente, aprovechando mi distracción te logras soltar de mis manos._

_Solamente observo como te alejas y comienzas la búsqueda de tu ropa, aunque se que yo debo hacer lo mismo prefiero seguir observándote._

_Levantas tu ropa interior y te la pone lentamente, realmente es un gran espectáculo, creo sientes mi mirada sobre ti, ya que volteas a verme y me dices que me coloque mi ropa, ya que debemos bajar con los demás._

_Es verdad, abajo se esta realizando una fiesta, más específicamente mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ya se me había olvidado que todos mis amigos están en esa reunión, pero quien me podría culpar de olvidarlo si estaba sumergido en una fantasía hecha realidad._

_Sin embargo, en algún momento tenía que terminar y ese momento a llegado, así que me levanto y te imito comenzando a buscar mis prendas, encuentro mi bóxer y no muy lejos mi pantalón, te observo y veo que levantas tu vestido y comienzas a colocártelo lentamente, realmente eres sensual en todo tus movimientos, el solo ver la forma en que te vistes me fascina, casi por inercia me acerco a ti y te abrazo por la cintura antes de que termines de vestirte, te sorprendes ante mi agarre y giras levemente tu rostro mirándome, te sonrió ampliamente y te doy un rápido beso, poso mi rostro en tus cabellos y aspiro su agradable aroma, siento tu mano en mi cuello, me encanta sentir tus manos en mi piel, quiero hablar pero la verdad no se que decir, así que solamente opto por preguntarte si estas bien, con un suave tono en tu voz me respondes con un simple si, sin embargo te noto insegura, temo que estés arrepentida de lo que acaba de suceder ya que desde que nos separamos has estado muy seria y apenas me miras dirigiendomeescasamente la palabra, no me gustaría que me odies por esto, tengo miedo de que lo nuestro termine por lo que acaba de ocurrir, te abrazo fuertemente queriendo retenerte para no dejarte huir, y te susurro al oído cuanto te amo, lo que significas para mi, lo que representas en mi vida……que eres mi vida._

_Te giras y me abrazas por el cuello besándome, diciéndome en ese contacto que sientes lo mismo por mi, realmente me alivia saberlo, me aferro más a ti, al separar nuestros labios te observo y tienes una bella sonrisa en el rostro, te acercas a mi oído y me sorprendes con tus palabras, simple y sencillamente me dices "me fascino", me apena escucharlo pero también me hace sentir bien el saber que realmente lo disfrutaste._

_Me besas mientras apoyas tus manos en mi pecho y te sueltas de mi abrazo, te colocas completamente tu vestido cubriendo así tus senos, te das vuelta y me pides que te ayude con el cierre levantando tus cabello mientras esperas que lo suba, accedo y lo hago, al terminar me acerco a tu cuello proporcionándote un beso, te giras y me pides que me coloque la prenda que me falta mientras te diriges hacia el tocador para terminar de alistarte, recojo mi camisa y me la coloco, me apoyo en la pared observándote como te arreglas mientras espero que termines para así unirnos a la fiesta, te das vuelta y te acercas a la puerta dispuesta a salir, te sujeto por el brazo y te atraigo hacia mi besándote apasionada y profundamente, tu me respondes y continuamos ese contacto tratando de embriagarnos con las sensaciones, mientras nuestras lenguas se convierten en intrusos en la boca de cada uno, nos separamos y damos una ultima sonrisa impregnada de complicidad ante lo que acaba de ocurrir, algo de lo que solo tu y yo sabremos que paso, esto será nuestro más hermoso e intimo secreto._

_Nos separamos y salimos por fin de aquella habitación terminando así con aquel bello momento, apago la luz y cierro lentamente la puerta, tu caminas delante de mi, pareciera que nada ocurrió entre nosotros, simplemente nos comportamos igual que siempre, peroambos sabemos que eso no es así, que no todo es igual, ahora nos conocemos más que antes, conocemos completamente nuestros cuerpos desnudos, sabemos el sabor que tiene nuestra piel, nuestros corazones se conectaron totalmente y nuestras almas se fusionaron formando una sola, ahora nos conocemos como nadie jamás podrá hacerlo._

_Llegamos a la fiesta y nos unimos a ella, divirtiéndonos con los demás como si nada hubiera pasado, como si esto solo hubiera sido un bello sueño, pero ambos sabemos que ese sueño fue realidad._

* * *

Un chico de cabellos castaños observaba fijamente a la joven que era su acompañante en aquel lecho y estaba sumergida en un profundo y placido sueño. 

El estaba recostado y apoyado en su codo mientras recorría la silueta de la joven con la mirada, su cuerpo de ella, al igual que el de el, se encontraba únicamente cubierto por una suave y ligera sabana blanca que solamente le cubría de la cintura hasta la mitad de los muslos, pero que no dejaba ver sus senos ya que se encontraba recostada boca abajo, pero en estos momentos se conformaba con admirar su bello rostro que mostraba una gran tranquilidad al encontrarse dormida.

Esta noche era su noche de bodas, apenas hace unas horas se habían casado y después de la ceremonia y la recepción regresaron a aquella pensión y habían hecho el amor apasionadamente, sabia que no era la primera vez pero no por eso fue menos especial, y ahora se encontraba ahí observándola fijamente, iluminados ambos por la tenue luz de la luna que alumbraba la habitación.

Después de esa apasionante entrega ella había caído en un placido sueño, pero sin embargo, el no había podido conciliarlo ya que aun no podía creer que todo esto fuera verdad, que al fin podría llamarla esposa, que ahora se encontraban casados y a partir de este día compartiría su vida para siempre con ella, que formarían una hermosa familia.

Al estar observándola sin querer se le vino el recuerdo de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, la primera vez que se conocieron íntimamente y que exploraron hasta el último rincón de sus cuerpos, de sus corazones y de sus almas.

Aun recordaba que después de ese día no volvió a tocarla, ya que a pesar de lo que había pasado aquella noche aun no tenia el derecho, ni la libertad para pedirle que aquello se repitiera, por eso esa vez era tan especial, por que ella no solo le demostró cuanto lo amaba, si no que le había permitido a el demostrarle cuanto significa ella para el, dejándose ambos una promesa silenciosa de que cuando al fin decidieran unir sus vidas, podrían disfrutar libremente de su amor sin prejuicios ni temores.

Así que esta era la segunda vez que se entregaban en cuerpo, por que en alma desde hace mucho tiempo lo habían hecho.

Por mas que quisiera no podía dejar de observarla, le encantaba admirar su hermoso rostro, con un movimiento suave acerco su mano y acaricio su mejilla llegando hasta su oreja acomodando detrás de ella unos cabellos que habían caído en su rostro y no le permitían observarla claramente, cuando de pronto escucho un pequeño quejido y aquella dulce voz que le encanta.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto suavemente la joven a su ahora esposo, sin abrir los ojos - ¿no puedes dormir?

Perdón, te desperté – se disculpo el joven posando su mano suavemente en sus cabellos y acariciarlos al escucharla – no fue mi intención.

No estaba dormida –contesto la chica con una ligera sonrisa ante la disculpa del joven – llevas un buen rato observándome¿en que piensas? – dijo mientras abría sus ojos dejando al chico ver aquellas dos perlas negras que lo hechizaban.

En nada, solamente recordaba – respondió observándola fijamente al igual que ella

¿Y que recordabas? – volvió a cuestionar la joven

En la primera vez que hicimos el amor – le dijo mientras acaricia su mejilla y se acercaba lentamente para posar sus labios en los de ella y darle un tierno y dulce beso

¿y por que lo recuerdas justamente ahora? – pregunto cuando el chico se separo de ella, sintiendo su mano de el acariciar su espalda y hacer figuras extrañas en ella.

Uhmmm, no se, simplemente se me vino a la mente – respondió mientras comenzaba a proporcionarle pequeños besos en el cuello a su esposa – tal vez, por que es un momento muy especial, al igual que este.

Ya veo – dijo cerrando lentamente los ojos disfrutando las caricias que el chico le proporcionaba ahora con sus labios, caricias que poco a poco fue bajando hasta posarlas en su espalda y comenzar a besarla lentamente recorriéndola toda – no creí que aun te acordaras de eso.

Como olvidarlo si ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido – respondió mientras la sujetaba por la cintura y comenzaba a bajar sus besos hasta llegar a la cadera de la chica

Tonto – respondió la rubia mientras se daba vuelta para quedar boca arriba, ante esta acción el joven se apoyo en sus manos y rodillas quedando ligeramente suspendido en el aire, coloco cada una de sus manos a un costado de su esposa para así quedar sobre ella; al estar totalmente de frente ella simplemente le sonrío.

Mmmmm…..si, soy un tonto – dijo sonriendo, para después bajar lentamente y besarla en los labios mientras se acomodaba para quedar encima de la joven, posando una de sus piernas entre las de ella y dejando que sus cuerpos tuvieran contacto, el sentía como su pecho tocaba lentamente el de ella, le fascinaba sentir la firmeza de sus senos, con sus manos comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la joven lentamente, no se apresuraba, ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, rozaba cada centímetro de aquella suave piel, acariciando su cintura y cadera posando una de sus manos ahí mientras la otra seguía el recorrido hasta llegar a su pierna, deleitándose con los suspiros que dejaba salir la rubia ante la caricia de sus manos, lentamente rompió aquel beso y la miro de nuevo a los ojos, juntando su frente con la de ella – pero un tonto que te ama con locura.

Yo también te amo – respondió ella ligeramente agitada por aquel apasionante beso y las caricias del joven, mientras levantaba los brazos y rodeaba el cuello de él, atrayéndolo hacia ella, invitándolo a volver a sumergirse en un beso y algo más.

Comprendiendo la invitación de la rubia se acerco a ella fundiéndose de nuevo en un apasionante beso, la mano que acariciaba el muslo de la joven, lentamente lo sujeto y elevo suavemente incitándola a separarlos, ella no opuso resistencia ante la petición de su esposo y separo sus piernas permitiéndole a él posarse totalmente entre ellas, mientras disfrutaba las caricias que el joven le proporcionaba tanto con sus manos, como con sus labios, invitando a sus lenguas a unirse a ese excitante juego de sus bocas.

gracias, Anna – dijo el joven al romper la unión de sus labios ante el rostro de sorpresa de la chica – gracias por permitirme ser el primero en hacerte el amor, pero te agradezco más que me permitieras ser el único que pueda hacerlo casándote conmigo y convirtiéndote en mi esposa.

No podría haberlo hecho con nadie más que no fueras tu – respondió con una sonrisa grabada en los labios por las palabras del castaño mientras acariciaba su rostro – y jamás podría dejar que las manos de alguien más me toque y explore mi cuerpo excepto las tuyas, ya que te amo demasiado…eres el amor de mi vida, el hombre que toda este tiempo espere y desee que me amara como yo a él.

Anna… - suspiro el chico besándola nuevamente y así comenzar con otra apasionante entrega de sus cuerpos al amor.

Poco a poco el calor de sus cuerpos se fue fundiendo formando uno solo que cubrió toda la alcoba inundándola con una atmósfera de total pasión mezclada con el más sincero y puro amor, percibiéndose en la oscuridad solo el movimiento de dos cuerpos entregándose al placer, y así, entre caricias, besos y suspiros se volvieron a unir en aquella danza interminable del deseo y la pasión, saciando cada uno su sed por la persona amada.

**FIN**

* * *

Ejem…ejem…ejem…mmmmm…sin comentarios, je je je je je. 

Aunque la verdad no se si fue un lemon o un lemon y un lime o que, simplemente me pique escribiendo, pero le pare ya que era un cuento de nunca acabar (que si seguía seguro terminaban siendo dos lemon en un fic one-shot, aunque…mmmmm…creo que no hubiera estado tan mal……pero NO, iba a ser demasiado para un solo capitulo, capaz me quedo sin lectoras (es), je je je), voló demasiado alto mi imaginación.

En verdad siento haberme ausentado y espero compensarlos con este fic.

Sean comprensivos, por favor, es el primer fic lemon que escribo en primera persona, por eso si no quedo bien sorry.

Por fa manden sus reviews.

Bueno me despido, bye, bye, nos tamos viendo banda.

**"El sufrimiento y el dolorpueden oscurecer hasta el alma más pura"**


End file.
